


Never

by DeviantHunter_51



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Sad with a Happy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHunter_51/pseuds/DeviantHunter_51
Summary: Crowley wakes in the middle of night when a good dream turns into a nightmare.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It has been an extremely long time since I've written anything.
> 
> 2\. This is the first time I've posted anything to AO3 so I have no idea what I'm doing. I may cross post this on FF.
> 
> 3\. I really, really have no idea what I'm doing. I just really wanted to write some Good Omens stuff.
> 
> 4\. This is also my first time writing both a Gender-neutral story and a reader insert. If I made any mistakes or missed something please let me know!

Never (Crowley One Shot)

Never in the 6000 years that he's roamed the Earth did he think he would end up here. Dressed to the nines in his best suit with Aziraphale by his side, Crowley bounced in place waiting for the ceremony to begin. He turned to his best man with a subtle twitch of his lips as Aziraphale offered him a soft smile in return before a hush fell over the audience. The music started and (Y/N) appeared at the end of the aisle. 

If Crowley's jaw could have hit the floor, it would. (Y/N) looked simply divine. They stood at the end for a moment, taking everything in before their eyes met and (Y/N) offered him a sweet smile. 

(Y/N)'s walk down the aisle was the longest moment of Crowley's life but finally they reached the end to stand in front of him. The smile grew on their face lighting up their features with a brilliant glow as the ceremony began. 

"You may now kiss."

Applause rang out as the new couple finished their wedding off and as (Y/N) wrapped their arms around his neck as they pulled away.

"Crowley," (Y/N) sighed softly.

"Yeah," Crowley hummed softly as their foreheads touched.

"I need you to wake up dear," (Y/N) said carding their fingers through his red hair.

"Wake up," Crowley questioned, "What are you... No. No. No. (Y/N) No. Not again."

The scenery began to fade away and Crowley jerked from his sleep in a haze before frantically patting the other side of the bed.

Empty.

The bed was empty and Crowley let out a shuddered breath. They never got their happy moment, never made it to the alter, never got any of those things that Crowley had promised them.

*****************************************

"Crowley," A soft voice broke the silence of the room as (Y/N) walked through the door holding a glass of water in their hands. Setting the glass down on the night stand next to the bed (Y/N) crawled in to bed wrapping their arms around Crowley to comfort him. 

"Crowley Dear," He tensed as (Y/N) carded their fingers through his hair, "I'm here."

"But you weren't," Crowley whined burying his face deeper into (Y/N)'s neck, "You were gone and I was alone."

(Y/N) pulled Crowley's face from the crook of their neck and cradled it between their hands as they pressed a soft kiss to Crowley's forehead. Gold eyes flickered open to meet (Y/N)'s worried ones as Crowley began to calm down. 

Crowley's hand slid up to grip (Y/N)'s as he nuzzled their palm before pressing a soft kiss to the silver wedding band that gleamed in the soft light coming in from behind the curtains.

"Promise you'll never leave," Crowley whispered softly into their palm.

"Never," (Y/N) whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally I was going to cut this off at the asterisks and leave this as a sad piece but I continued writing


End file.
